Expedition: Levihan
by northernlightdream
Summary: This is a collection of short stories/one shots of my favorite OTP in Attack on Titan: Levi and Hanji.
1. Too Alike Part 1

"Hanji!" Levi called out to her, raising an eyebrow as he watched her writing in her notebook with a face only reserved for titans.

Hanji continued scribbling in her notebook, now making odd noises.

Levi sighed and walked up to her, slamming his hand on the table. "Hey, Shitty Glasses!"

Hanji quickly whirled around towards him with excitement gleaming in her eyes; unphased by his action as if she was used to it.

Her expression took him aback. "What's with that stupid look on your face?" He couldn't help but notice the smudges of dirt on her cheeks, and the urge to bathe her started to kick in.

She smirked, "I'm glad you asked." She said contently, pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose, ready to tell him her findings. "I've found an Abnormal Titan roaming around! It's patterns are unlike any other Titan I've seen!" She exclaimed excitedly, throwing her hands in the air.

Levi's face dropped in annoyance. "That's it?" It's not like it was the first time they've seen an abnormal titan. He reached for the handkerchief in his pocket and started to wipe off the dirt.

"You don't understand!" She pushed aside his hand and stood up with such a force that her chair was flung back a few feet. She placed her hands firmly on his shoulders and looked him in the eye with an excited smile. Levi's eyes widened in surprise.

"It's actions are in a class of it's own! I think it even tried talking to me! If I can capture it, I could experiment on it and further my research!" She let him go, clasping her hands together as she drooled over the possible scientific breakthroughs.

Levi furrowed his eyebrows together. "It.. tried to talk to you?" He asked, confused. "How-" He began but was cut off by Hanji's gasp.

She covered her mouth with both hands as she looked at him with wide eyes. She was too comfortable with him and said too much.

Levi's face remained neutural, you could even say it was calm, but his eyes were a completely different story. Hanji's heart dropped as she saw his pupils narrow into pinpoints, the light from the candle making his eyes seem as if they had a wild fire raging in them.

"I'm only going to ask you this once." He stated slowly in a clipped tone. "When and how did you interact with this Titan?" His mouth formed a hard line as he waited for her response, hoping his hunch was wrong.

Hanji laughed nervously. "My my, why so serious all of a sudden, Levi?" Her voice trembled a little. "Did you not have your afternoon tea?" She rambled, trying to change the subject. "Let's go ma-"

Hanji suddenly found herself pinned against the wall with a furious Levi inches away from her face, staring up at her. "What did you do, Hanji!" He demanded through gritted teeth, his collected composure had fallen completely. She gulped as she realized just how much trouble she was in.

"I- it's really not as bad as you think!" She tried to make light of it all, holding her hands up defensively.

Levi waited for her to continue, all the while his grip on the front of her shirt gradually got tighter as his patience began to dissipate.

"Fine!" Hanji cried out. "I've been going out at night to observe the Titans!" She admitted, avoiding Levi's gaze. "They're sluggish and nearly harmless at night! And I'm learning so much about them!" She pleaded, trying to convince him that it was worth it.

Levi roughly let her go, turning his back to her. "Alone?"

Hanji didn't respond, causing Levi's hands to clench in anger. She could sense the infuriated aura getting more intense. "You're such a moron." He stated in his regular tone, but Hanji couldn't relax just yet. There was still underlying malice in it.

The two of them said nothing for a few minutes, the only sound was the rustle of the trees as the wind gently blew on them. Hanji fidgeted with her hands as she waited for Levi to say something.

Levi slowly turned around to look at her, finally having composed himself and his thoughts. "I hate unnecessary deaths. Whether it's mine or yours." He said curtly in a threatening voice as he headed out the door, slamming it behind him, the noise echoing throughout the room.

Hanji plopped down into her chair in relief as she finally released the breath she was holding in. She leaned forward, resting her forehead on her clasped hands. "I've done it now..." she mumbled to herself.

* * *

"Hey, Levi!" Oluo called out to Levi. "Did you tell Hanji that dinner is re-" He bit his tongue in surprise at Levi's face which seethed with rage, his piercing gaze sent shivers down Oluo's spine, clearly giving Oluo a warning to leave him alone.

Levi continued to stomp down the hallway. "A lofer's qwarrel?" He mumbled to himself, confused; his swollen tongue making it difficult to speak.

"That absolute moron!" Levi yelled out in frustration as soon as he was safely in the confines of his room. He knew she had a few screws loose in her head, but this was beyond crazy, even for her. He slid down his door and landed with a thud on the ground, resting his chin on his outstretched arm that lounged on his knee. He wished he could have said more back then, but there was no point. Hanji was just as set in her ways as he was.

He grimaced at the situation and took in a big breath, slowly releasing it out in one long sigh. Something on his hand caught his attention. He brought it up to his face and tried to see what it was. His eyes widened in shock when he realized it was blood, though it was mostly dried by now. She must have just come back from one of her excursions he thought to himself as he stared at his hand. "That idiot." He muttered through clenched teeth.

Just as he was about to get up and face Hanji again, a knock at his door made him jump a little. A female voice called out his name.


	2. Too Alike Part 2

"Levi?" The soft, feminine voice called again, knocking a little bit harder this time.

Levi sighed and opened it. "What is it, Petra?" He asked, his voice and expression composed.

"Oluo came running back into the dining hall, talking about how you were in a bad mood and made him bite his tongue."

"Tsk." Was all Levi responded with, leaning against the door, assuming she was going to say more by the look on her face.

"And uh... well... I wanted to know if you were alright." She squeaked softly, looking down at the ground as she played with her hands.

"I'm fine." Was Levi's curt response.

"I see..." Petra mumbled. She started to turn away but her face lit up and she turned around. "Aren't you hungry?" She asked a little too enthusiastically. "The food just got finished."

Levi stared for a few seconds before finally saying, "Fine. I'll go. Let me get washed up first." He thought about the blood on his hand.

Petra's face lit up and she turned around to skip back to where the others were.

* * *

Levi pulled back his chair and elegantly slid into it, glancing at everyone in the room. If he was being honest with himself, he was looking for someone in particular.

"See, I told you he looked gloomy." He heard Oluo whisper to Moblit, his attempts at covering his mouth useless.

Levi got irritated and opened his mouth to say something when the door slammed against the wall.

Hanji burst in with a wide grin. He noticed the blotches of dirt had disappeared off her face and she sported a new shirt.

"Hey, Hanji!" Everyone greeted, happy to see her enthusiastic self.

Levi glanced at her with an indifferent expression, barely even trying to hide his annoyance. "Took you long enough, Shitty Glasses. Did you have a hard time taking a shit?"

"It came out quite smoothly, thank you for asking." She shot back, taking a seat across from him.

He glared at her as he took a sip of his tea.

"Hanji, what did you do to him?" Oluo reprimanded her, cautiously glancing at Levi.

"What do you mean?" She asked, pretending to be shocked. "It's just his face." She joked.

Levi's nose scrunched up at her stupid joke.

Oluo glanced back and forth between them. Even he knew it was time to drop the subject. He turned his attention to Petra who tried to diverge his attention to someone else but failed miserably.

Levi continued to stare at Hanji with his piercing gaze, still sipping on his tea. The thing that both infuriated and intrigued him was that she returned the stare right back to him.

"I win!" Hanji yelled excitedly, pointing her finger at him as she laughed.

He frowned. "Won what, idiot?"

"You blinked! I won the staring contest!"

Levi stopped mid sip, and slowly set his tea down. He rested his hands on the arms of his chair and hoisted himself up, slamming both his hands on the table dramatically. "Oh yeah?" He challenged, inches away from her face. He felt everyone in the room staring at him but he didn't care.

Hanji had a wide smirk on her face and he grabbed her chin. The handkerchief he'd used early was swiftly pulled out of his pocket and he started to rub her whole face aggressively. "It's because I couldn't stand looking at that dirty face of yours," he lied, stopping to pinch her nose really hard.

"Let gooo!" She said nasily, her nose still being squeezed rather painfully as she tried to wriggle away. It was futile as Levi had an iron grip on her chin.

"And while I'm at it, let me clean that shitty attitude of yours." He remarked bitterly as he rubbed her face even harder.

She kept struggling against him and he eventually let her go, sending her flying backwards as she tugged away.

Levi sat back down and crossed his arms.

A voice caught his attention.

"Oh, look at me. I'm Levi, I'm so cool." Oluo mocked, striking a pose. "I clean people's faces when I'm pissed so I have an excuse to let out my aggravation."

Levi felt the heat crawling up his neck. What made it even worse was that Hanji started to snicker and then full out howl with laughter, banging the table as her body shook with the force of her laughs.

Levi scoffed, waiting for her bouts of laughter to stop.

The scrape of a chair against the floor caught everyone's attention.

"Hanji! I have to show you something!" Moblit urged, suspiciously agitated.

Levi narrowed his eyes as he watched Moblit grab her by her arm and whisk her away.

He waited a few moments before getting up and calling it a night. The looks he got ranged from comical to concerned, but he had a more pressing manner to worry about.

He gently closed the door behind him and looked down both sides of the hallway, looking for the two. He couldn't see them but Hanji's loud voice carried down the hallway and Levi sighed. At least this time it was in his favor.

Moblit shushed Hanji and pressed his finger against his mouth to motion for her to be more quiet.

Hanji nodded, but her voice wasn't too much quieter, making Moblit hunch his shoulders in defeat.

"What is it, Moblit?" She asked, surprised by his behavior.

Moblit looked down at her chest bashfully, pointing to it and saying, "It's bleeding. Your wound must have reopened."

Hanji quickly looked down. "Woulda look at that," She smiled, raising a hand and scratching the back of her head awkwardly.

"I just didn't want anyone to notice and start asking about it. Are you really okay going out there by yourself? Let me come with you." He begged. He wanted nothing else but Hanji to be safe.

"I can't do that. I'm acting on my own." Hanji replied with a voice of authority. It's true that everyone in the Survey Corps risked their lives trying to save humanity, but Hanji knew that her excursions were unnecessarily risky to put it lightly. Bringing in someone else and being the cause of their death in such a situation was not something that settled well with her.

"Plus, if something happens, you'll be my successor, right?" She teased, her dark humor coming out.

"Don't say that!" Moblit cried, with the same tone he did every time she got herself into a dangerous situation.

She couldn't help but laugh at him. "Well, let me take care of this wound and clean off this shirt before Short and Furious notices." She spun on the heel of her foot and marched towards her room before Moblit could say another word.

Levi turned and pretended to stroll down the hallway as if he heard nothing. Soon enough Hanji, with her long legs, had caught up to him within seconds.

"Listening to people's conversations, are we?" She whispered as she passed him by.

His eyes widened for a split second and he gave a small smile as he watched her walk away.

* * *

Levi looked out at the setting sun as he casually relaxed in one of the large windows. He kept an eye out for Hanji, watching people come and go until the last slivers of sunlight were almost gone. Eventually he sighed and got up, gearing up with his omni-directional gear. With the last few pieces in place he headed out for the wall to wait for Hanji.

He sat down a little ways off and he waited for maybe not even ten minutes before he heard the sound of what was most likely Hanji's omni-gear. He hoisted himself up, dusting the dirt off his pants and waited a few seconds before following her. He was somewhat relieved that it wasnt completely dark so he could keep track of her.

Even though he knew that around this time the Titans either began to disappear or become sluggish, some even being rendered unable to move, he still had his hands placed on his blades, ready to react if an attack happened. He could tell by Hanji's movements that she was just as tense and just as cautious as he was.

After running for a good fifteen minutes, they arrived at a small forest. Though the forest itself wasn't too big from what he could see, the trees were humongous. Hanji quickly disappeared into the trees and Levi followed suit, keeping his distance.

"Oh, Levi! How are you doing?!" She exclaimed happily and Levi's heart lunged in his chest. Thinking he was found, he was about to step out of the shadows until he realised that Hanji was actually talking to a Titan.

Levi's anger immediately sky rocketed and he refrained himself from digging his blade into the tree's branch. The Titan Hanji had oh so conveniently named after him was one of the smaller sized Titans. He clenched his teeth, trying to ignore the fact that she dared to compare him to that Titan.

"What's this? You don't have your usual stoic expression, Levi. Are you happy to see me?" She casually talked to it, trying to get a reaction out of the sluggish Titan.

Levi's eyes widened. Stoic expression? "What the hell is this asshole getting at?" His mouth was downcasted in a deep frown as his irritation spiked up by the second. Images of what he'd do to Hanji when they arrived back to the quarters flew through his mind by the dozens. He started to get excited and cheerful at some of the ideas, smiling as he thought of ways to carry them out. He'd show her not to name that tiny, idiotic Titan after him.

Caught up in his fantasies, he failed to notice that Hanji had gone down a few branches.

"Can you say 'Hanji'?" She asked the Titan gently. It just stared up at her, sitting down while leaning against a tree.

"What about 'Levi'?" She coaxed.

The Titan's mouth moved slowly as if it was trying to say the name.

Hanji gleamed with excitement and she yelled happily. "Yes, Levi! You can do it!"

Levi was just about done with this situation. Every time she said his name, he kept glancing at her thinking she was referring to him.

"Le-vi," She pronounced slowly, repeating it patiently as the Titan kept moving its mouth.

Hanji eventually sighed and crossed her arms. "Don't worry, you'll get it eventually, Levi." She smiled at the Titan and went down even a few more branches.

This time, Levi was starting to feel on edge. She was getting too close to it. As little as it was, there's one rule one should never break: never let your guard down around a Titan. While keeping track of the Titan, his eyes also constantly scanned the area around them, making sure nothing was going to ambush them.

Hanji was nearly on the ground when Levi heard a loud snap to his right. His head whirled towards the noise and his eyes quickly adjusted to see what was there. His grip tightened on his drawn blades; he was like a spring, ready to jump into action. A Titan, around 11 feet high came running towards Hanji. Being as experienced as she was, she dodged the attack without breaking a sweat.

"Oh my goodness!" She yelled excitedly. "Almost caught me there!" She laughed, safely in the trees again.

"Did you see that, Levi?!" She yelled out happily, this time looking straight at him.

He smirked and walked out into the moonlight. "You knew." He said more like a statement than a question.

Hanji swung her head back and laughed again. "Give me a little more credit than that." She teased.

"Ah!" She gasped. "Levi, meet Levi." She introduced, motioning to the Titan to "formally introduce" them.

Levi's face dropped. Now was not the time for her bullshit.

"I don't know that Titan, but I'm sure we can get aquainted!" She nodded her head enthusiastically, grinning from ear to ear.

"I wonder what I should name it..." She mumbled to herself, resting her chin on her hand as if she was in deep thought.

"Hanji! Focus!" Levi yelled, furious. "Now is not the time for your fantasies."

Hanji frowned for a moment before returning to her usual persona.

Suddenly, the Titan that was clawing at the tree to try and reach Hanji stopped. This intrigued the two of them and their attention shifted to observe the Titan turn towards the other Titan who was now trying to desperately get up. Its sluggish movements made it difficult. It was almost a lost cause since for some reason, the advancing Titan was moving like it would during the daytime.

Hanji cautiously eyed the bigger Titan and drew her blades. Levi immediately knew why she drew them and before he could stop her, she jumped off the branch, sending her hooks digging into the tree behind the small Titan. She swung through the air and landed gracefully behind the Titan.

"Hanji, what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Levi immediately followed suit, ready to drag her away, and was close to doing so, but she jumped again, cutting off the bigger Titans arm as it tried to get a tight grip on the smaller one.

"Don't you dare hurt my Titan!" She yelled down. Despite the Titan having its arm cut off, it's resolve to eat the smaller one made it persist.

"Hanji, you dumb piece of shitty glasses. Leave it alone!" He was beyond livid at that point and was ready to drag her by her hair away from the situation.

Hanji ignored him and went in to kill the bigger Titan and almost succeeded until the smaller one managed to make the bigger one loose its balance and fall backwards, right into one of her supports, pulling out the hook and sending her skidding across the ground, colliding straight on with a tree. The leaves rustled from the impact.

The second she hit the ground, Levi had already reacted and was right by her side. Hanji was groaning as she tried to pick herself up, rubbing the back of her head. Hanji jumped for a moment before becoming rigid as she quickly pulled her hand up to her face. "Well shit."

Levi grabbed her hand to take a look as well. She saw his jaw clamp shut and without a word he picked her up and escaped high up into the trees. Or tried to. The larger Titan had already managed to get back on it's feet and swatted at Levi. He released one of the hooks and redirected it to another tree, effortlessly spinning away from it.

"But my Titan," she whined as she looked on helplessly as her Titan tried to defend itself.

Levi couldn't hold it in anymore and he grabbed her by the front of her shirt, their foreheads nearly touching. "Do you think your life is worth losing for that Titan!" He snarled, his voice coarse as he continued to yell, "I told you I hate meaningless deaths!" At this point, Levi had moved close enough that their noses were touching.

Hanji remained silent, mainly because at this point, Levi was beginning to become a blur for her. And he knew it because he could see her eyes start to lose focus. He took a deep breath and pulled back, sitting her down while still keeping a strong grip on her just in case she fainted. He analyzed the situation and tried to figure out what to do next.

Hanji tried her best to regain her vision and when things started to stop spinning, she attempted to get up.

"Sit the fuck back down." Levi immediately commanded, having entered full Captain mode.

She obediently did, not only because Levi's authorative aura made her, but the world started to spin again.

Levi noticed that Hanji started to slump and his heartbeat quickened as he started to panic. "Don't you fucking **dare** die on me, you four eyed giraffe."

Hanji made a sound that sounded like a chuckle. "I can see Sonny and Bean," she mumbled, reaching out towards the sky.

"Titans don't go to heaven." He yelled, grabbing her and resting her against him.

"Who said I was going to heaven?" She shot back playfully, her dark side coming out.

Levi's mouth formed a hard line. He analyzed his surroundings before he suddenly grabbed her belt and started to undo it.

"Levi," Hanji frowned. "Not now." She protested, grabbing onto his hands to stop him.

Levi felt heat creep into his cheeks and he turned his head away, embarrassed. "Shut the hell up. That's not what I'm doing right now."

"Aaww." Hanji feigned disappointment.

He clenched his jaw and took in a deep breath. He'd have his revenge later on if they got out of this alive. He continued to undo her belt and then gently picked her up, carrying her to a thin branch near them.

Levi pressed on it a few times to judge how sturdy it was and once satisfied that it would hold Hanji, he tied her belt around it, securing her to the tree.

"What are you doing, Levi?" Hanji whined, grabbing the air after him. It was getting harder for her to stay awake. Black spots began to dance around her vision. As she thought, she was losing too much blood.

Levi looked over his shoulder. "I'm keeping you from falling if you faint." He responded curtly before drawing his blades, he had to hurry. He took a quick glance at his clothes which glistened with fresh blood before leaping off the tree.

The Titans stood zero chance of surviving as an irate Levi quickly advanced on them. He had lost any sliver of reason, gone like a madman's. His eyes were cold, hard, and very calculating, pinpointing where his attack would start and how it ended. He decided to start on the severed arm, digging his blade deep into the flesh and starting his infamous move; barreling along the Titan's arm at a speed blinding to the eye.

He sliced all the way across its shoulders and off the other arm, rendezvousing back to his starting point where this time he diced up it's limbs, showing no mercy. This was the Titan that hurt Hanji. This was the Titan that was going to suffer by his hands. This was the Titan that was going to die by his hands.

Chunks of flesh flew left and right; only taking Levi seconds to butcher it. As he maimed the last bit of the Titan, he propelled himself high up into the air before flinging himself at the Titan's neck to finish it off. With one devastating swoop, the Titan was dead.

By the time he was done, his chest heaved heavily as he tried to regain his breath. He glanced at the smaller one, debating if he should kill it, but by the looks of it, it was too far gone to even bother with it.

With his enemies eliminated he rushed to Hanji who's head was now lolled to the side. He grabbed her head and checked to see if she was conscious.

"Hang in there, Hanji." He begged softly, untying her from the tree and sprinting back towards the quarters. He supported her head as much as he could to avoid jostling her.

Taking half the amount of time that it took to get to the forest, he jumped the wall. Within seconds he was at the hospital in the quarters.

The doctor jumped back in surprise as Levi flew in through the window, clutching Hanji to his chest.

"Wound to the back of the head. Loss of too much blood and half conscious," he briefed in the doctor.

Having understood the severity of the situation, the doctor and his assistants immediately jumped into action, grabbing Hanji from him. They kicked Levi out of the room as they took control of the situation. He stayed outside the door with his forehead and hands resting against it for a good fifteen minutes, listening to the doctor bark out orders.

Soon enough the orders stopped and hushed murmurs that he couldn't understand made him turn around and head towards the bath.

Stripping down his blood soaked clothes, he tried to wash what he could off of him before quickly entering the tub, scrubbing his skin furiously. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop seeing the blood. He couldn't stop smelling it. He'd seen blood many times before, but this time it was different. It was Hanji's blood and as that realization sunk in even deeper, he became numb. He stopped scrubbing his skin raw and just stared at the wall.

He heard a small patter and soon realized that he was crying. He gingerly brought up a hand to his face.

Don't. That word echoed over and over in his mind. That was the word that Erwin had said to him when he cried over Isabel and Farlan's deaths.

But how could he not? His love for Hanji was a lot deeper than he ever showed. And his heart clenched in his chest at the idea of never seeing her again. Never touching her again. Never hearing her voice excitedly ramble on about Titans.

A bitter taste developed in his mouth as he thought of the word 'Titan'. And he glanced at his clothes, making his stomach churn. He laughed to himself as the urge to kill all the Titans flashed through him.

"Great, I'm turning into Eren." He mumbled to himself bitterly.

He groaned and covered his face with his hands as sobs escaped him. Hot tears weld up in his eyes and then poured down his face to only merge into the water of his bath. He tried to hold in his sobs, but the more he held them in, the louder and harder the ones that managed to burst out became. He hadn't cried like that in years and he felt ashamed. He felt weak and helpless.

A few moments passed before he wiped away the last of his tears and got out of the bath, changing into fresh clothing before heading back to the doctor.

He hesitated for a second before knocking on the door. It opened slowly and one of the nurse's stuck out her head from behind it.

"How is she doing?" He asked quickly, without missing a heartbeat.

The nurse moved aside to let him in and he practically ran to Hanji's side. She had gauze wrapped around her head and her breathing was ragged.

"We've managed to stop the bleeding and get her stable for now, but she's still in critical condition." She reported to him. "We'll keep a close eye on her for the next few days."

Levi nodded his head slowly and grabbed Hanji's hand, squeezing it tightly. It was so cold and lifeless that it made him start to panic. He dropped to his knees and rested his elbows against the bed, clenching her hand to his forehead, a small tear rolling down his cheek.

That was a restless night for him as he sat by her side, making sure that her chest still rose and fell.

* * *

Levi walked out into the sunlight, joining the small group of people that had somber looks on their faces. It's as if the joy had been completely sucked out of them, leaving back an empty shell.

Erwin stood at the head of the stage, looking everyone in the eye. Once he had everyone's attention, he began.

"When we all decided to join the Survey Corps, we all knew what was a stake." His voice carried over the group, steady and strong.

"Every time we head out past the wall, we never know if we'll come back." He took a small pause to collect his thoughts.

"And when we can, we bring back those who perish in order to honor them for their sacrifice and give them a proper burial." At this point, some people in the group started to sob.

"Last night, Hanji Zoe, a strong willed member, with a passion for her research on Titans passed away. She was an honorable squad leader as well as a trustworthy comrade. She will be missed and her death will not be meaningless." Erwin ended his speech, not a waver in his voice. He glanced at Levi who's face was emotionless; his eyes were sunken in and he looked exhausted. Erwin walked off the stage and pulled Levi aside.

"Here, I thought you might want this." Erwin took out something from his pocket and placed it in Levi's hand before walking away.

Levi unfurled his fingers to see what Erwin had given him. He chocked back a sob, clamping his hand over his mouth as he double over, tears springing to his eyes.

He gulped down a ragged breath and held up the object to his face. It was Hanji's Wings of Freedom patch. "That bastard..." He cursed Erwin's name, crumbling the patch in his hand. For him, a patch would always remind him that that person existed, no matter how long time had passed. So for that, he was also greatful.

He walked the short trip to where Hanji had been buried and sat down next to the freshly dug up dirt. He rested his head in between his knees, her patch still gripped tightly in his hand.

"We'll all miss you Hanji." He mumbled. "Everyone's miserable. And I'm not the same without you."

As he tried to exhale, a sob escaped him. "I love you, Hanji." Halfway through the sentence his voice cracked. "I- I wish I-" He couldn't speak as sobs started to rack his body, his shoulders shaking violently. "I wish I could have saved you!" He yelled in anguish, angry at himself. If he was one second quicker he could have stopped her from hitting the tree. "I failed you as your comrade. And worst of all, I failed you as your lover." His breathing became very irregular and ragged. "I love you so much and yet I couldn't protect you." His crying was soon accompanied by hiccups.

"I'm sorry." He whispered meekly.

Levi jolted awake, nearly falling off his seat from the nightmare. His chest was heaving; as he wiped the tears from his face and tried to calm himself, he broke out into a cold sweat. He whirled his head around trying to make sense of his surroundings. When his eyes fell upon Hanji, and he saw her chest rise, a heavenly feeling of relief trickled through him.

"It was just a dream." He muttered happily, a weak smile forming on his lips. He realized just how hard he was squeezing Hanji's hand and loosened his grip. He looked at her and realized she had turned over towards him with a goofy grin on her face.

He wondered what she was dreaming about; probably breaking the doctor's rules, he pulled aside the cover and slid into the bed next to her. As he carefully avoided her wound, Levi wrapped his arms around her and snuggled close, nestling his face against her chest. His eyes widened in surprise when she tightened her grip around him.

He tried to glance up to see if he woke her up, but she had such a grip on him that he could barely move. Her light snores confirmed her sleeping.

"So small..." She mumbled. "So furious." She continued rambling in her sleep.

He felt something warm drip onto his head. And when he realized it was drool, he started to scream internally. He wriggled against her, but it was a lost cause. Accepting his gruesome fate, he laid there and waited until she either woke up or let him go.

Hours passed and he listened to her heartbeat, reassuring him that she was still alive. As daylight started to creep into the room, he heard Hanji mumbling again.

He felt her look down and loosen her grip in surprise. Finally able to move, he lovingly stared up at her with a grin that stretched from ear to ear, relieved to see her cinnamon colored eyes that now glowed as the sun shown on them.

"Levi?" She asked, confused as to why he was there. Not that she minded, but she was confused at to where she was and why he was in her arms. "Di-did we do it again?!"

His face heated up and he buried it in her chest to hide his reddening cheeks. "Shut up, you idiot." His said affectionately, his voice muffled by her chest.

He peeked up at her and she had the most loving smile he had seen yet, plastered on her face. He couldn't help himself and scooted up a few inches to be face to face with her.

"I love you." He quickly said as he placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her softly. He brought their foreheads together, and he gazed into her eyes. Only a few seconds passed before he planted another kiss on her lips, moving on to her cheek, to her forehead, and to her neck, lingering just above her favorite spot.

Hanji laid there, happily basking in his attack of kisses. "You may be humanity's strongest, but to me, you're the man I love the most."


	3. Texting Dare

**Note:** I wanted to take a break from writing my one shot and have a little fun... So basically Hanji is texting Levi. Using only the words in my phone's suggestion bar, I'll try and form sentences. And then write Levi's response.

 **Hanji:** A lot of assholes coming.

 **Levi:** Then you must feel right at home.

 **Hanji:** Recover from the stupid ass people.

 **Levi:** I feel you on that.

 **Hanji:** I'm going to get your toes.

 **Levi:** My toes? What?

 **Hanji:** I don't have the same thing that you got.

 **Levi:** Hanji. We basically have the same things.

 **Hanji:** I don't have the same problem as your life.

 **Levi:** What the fuck are you getting at shitty glasses?

 **Hanji:** I feel you on all the dad jokes.

 **Levi:** Dont ignore my question!

 **Hanji:** I don't like him whatsoever.

 **Levi:** And you think I care because...?

 **Hanji:** He waited for the perfect gift.

 **Levi:** The gift? I wish you had he gift of making fucking sense.

 **Hanji:** I don't have to.

 **Levi:** Hanji **,** so help me God.

 **Hanji:** The first time I got super excited about you.

 **Levi:**...?

 **Hanji:** I think it's just so touching and the way it was worth all the time.

 **Levi:** What are you getting at?

 **Hanji:** I think it's just so touching and the way it is gonna fuckin eat them.

 **Levi:** What.

 **Hanji:** The first form of torture she received from my little monster.

 **Levi:** Hanji. Are you drunk?

 **Hanji:** I have to be at the end of the story plot.

 **Levi:** Where are you? I'm coming to get you.

 **Hanji:** YOU DON'T DARE SAY THAT, DAMN WEASEL.

 **Levi:** WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DAMN WEASEL YOU FOUR EYED GIRAFFE.

 **Hanji:** I am so deceased right now.

 **Levi:** Ha! You think you're deceased?! Just wait until I get my hands on you!

 **Hanji:** I am currently working on the opposite side of this bullshit.

 **Levi:** You know what's bullshit? Your attitude.

 **Hanji:** I know you want me to come over and I will share my crunchyroll.

 **Levi:** Anime isn't going to fix this.

 **Hanji:** I know you can suck it up.

 **Levi:** Fuck you.

 **Hanji:** I am going through the motions of my fucking sense of humor.

 **Levi:** Haha. Wow, you made me laugh so hard.

 **Hanji:** I am currently using your car.

 **Levi:** YOU'RE WHAT.

(Immediately jumped off the couch to check on his car)

 **Levi:** YOU LYING LITTLE SHIT. YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK.

 **Hanji:** I wasn't going to say something but that doesn't sum me up.

 **Levi:** You're damn right it doesn't sum you up. You're far worse than a little shit. Shitty glasses.

 **Hanji:** I am just thoroughly concerned about you.

 **Levi:** That's my line.

 **Hanji:** I think we are supposedly assassin's.

 **Levi:** I think you're an assassin to my mental health.

 **Hanji:** The second half of this bullshit for you and your life.

 **Levi:** Yup. You're gonna die. Where are you at, you drunken moron?

 **Hanji:** I am currently watching Blue Exorcist.

 **Levi:** Congrats. Where are you at?

 **Hanji:** I don't have time for your stupid ass.

 **Levi:** HANJI SO HELP ME WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU'LL BE VISITNG

RIN'S FATHER.

 **Hanji:** AND NOW YOU CAN RELISH EVEN MORE OF THE FEELS LIKE A MOFO.

 **Levi:** THE ONLY FEELING I'M GETTING IS PURE ANGER.

 **Hanji:** I think you're an amazing smile and a little disappointed.

 **Levi:** You're damn right I'm disappointed. Disappointed in myself for actually

dating you.

 **Hanji:** I don't care where or how many dishes are coming back to the sadness.

 **Levi:**... why...

 **Hanji:** A little bitch just finished eating at the gym by myself.

 **Levi:** Did you just call yourself a little bitch?

 **Hanji:** The only problem is that I mess up something like that at one point.

 **Levi:** Hanji... go to sleep.

 **Hanji:** I don't have to.

 **Levi:** Fine. Do whatever you want. I'm done.

 **Hanji:** Levi.

Levi.

Levi?

LEVI.

LEEEEVVVIIII.

RAVIOLI

RAVIOLI

GIVE ME

MY RIVAILLE

I'M SORRY

IT WAS A JOKE

I WAS JUST PLAYING WITH MY SUGGESTION BAR.

BABY COME BACK

YOU CAN BLAME IT ALL ON ME

 **Levi:** I hope you stub your toe. -_-


	4. Loves Me Not

"Leeeviiiii!" Hanji yelled running towards Levi who _wa_ s quietly enjoying his tea.

"What is it, Hanji?" He asked, looking up at her face that glowed with excitement.

"I have some good news!" She exclaimed, doing a small dance.

Levi's expression fell, clearly irritated. "Nothing coming from you is good news." He replied coldly.

Hanji stopped dancing and all happiness vanished making Levi feel a little guilty.

"Hey... four eyes, that expression doesn't suit you." He tried rectifying the situation.

Hanji gave a small smile before turning around and heading back to Head Quarters. "Sorry for bothering you."

Levi dropped his tea in shock. "Haaaaahh?"

"You messed up big time." Oluo came up behind Levi, patting his shoulder sympathetically.

Levi pushed his hand away. "What are you getting at?"

"Nooothiing." He sang, acting superior just because for once he knew something that Levi didn't; even if he found out by accident.

Levi narrowed his eyes, making Oluo start to get a little nervous. "I'll give you three seconds to tell me." Levi threatened, starting to get up as he counted down.

Oluo started to back up. "I- it's really not my place to tell you." He tried to reason with Levi who was coming towards him with calculated, menacing moves.

"Three." Levi leered. With his signature Ackerman speed, he placed his foot behind Oluo's and grabbed his arm before flinging him over his shoulder.

Oluo gasped for air as the wind was knocked out of him when he slammed into the ground. Levi promptly turned around and left a wheezing Oluo behind.

"How cruel..." Oluo cried out meekly trying to regain his breath.

"Hanji!" Levi yelled out, cupping his hands around his mouth to magnify his voice.

"Where are you?" He called out again, walking around while scanning the area for her.

"Where could she have gone?" He mumbled to himself, run his hand through his hair in frustration.

He walked past Moblit who was heading somewhere in a panic. "Wait! Moblit!"

Moblit stopped in his tracks and whirled around. "What is it, Captain Levi?" He asked nervously.

"Have you seen Hanji anywhere?"

"Well... um.. I was just heading her way... she was rather upset." He stuttered, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

Levi scoweled, upset at the fact that she got hurt over a trivial matter. "Do you know why she's upset?"

"I heard her crying over something about you not caring for her and that she should just leave because it's not like you'd notice if she was gone." Moblit stood there a little bit awkwardly; he hated being in the middle of things.

"That idiot..." Levi sighed in frustration, heading in the direction that Moblit was. "I'll take care of things from here."

A few minutes passed and he finally saw Hanji leaning against a tree with a flower in her hand. She picked at the petals and Levi rolled his eyes.

Soon enough he towered over her but she didn't pay him any attention.

He cleared his throat. "Hey."

Nothing.

He sighed and plopped down next to her.

"Hey, Hanji."

Still nothing.

He leaned against her shoulder and waited. She continued picking at the flower.

Taking a deep breath, he clenched his jaw and slid down resting his head on her lap. "Hey, Four Eyes. How long are you going to ignore me?"

She stopped and placed the last flower petal on his forehead. "He loves me not."

Levi frowned. "Don't be silly. Of course I love you." He gently reassured her, blushing as he avoided her gaze. He didn't say it often because it embarrassed him but for Hanji, he'd make exceptions here and there.

Hanji smiled but didn't say anything.

Levi covered his face in embarrassment. "Don't let me be the only one that says it..." He pleaded, peeking up at her through the gap in his fingers.

"Love you too." She replied, a smile breaking her sombre expression. "I love both of you."

"Both of you?" The confusion was clear on his face and in his voice.

"You and..." She hesitated before she continued, "little Levi."

"Little Levi?" His eyebrows furrowed together, he did not understanding what she was trying to say.

"Yes. _Little_ Levi." She emphasized, running her hands through his hair.

His eyes widened in surprise. "You don't mean..." His sentence trailed off as he turned his head to the side to look at her stomach.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant." She whispered, confirming what Levi was thinking. A wide grin spread across her face as she imagined a little Levi running around.

She felt Levi curl into her, resting his palm on her abdomen. "I'm going to be a papa." He said joyfully, his words muffled by her stomach.

"Yeah..." She whispered again as she lovingly looked down at him. He had a warm smile that brightened his eyes, and it could have been the lighting but it looked like his eyes were glazed over.

Levi curled even tighter against her, now resting his forehead against her belly too.

He rested there for a few minutes while Hanji continued to gently rummage her fingers through his hair.

And then suddenly, the peace and quiet crumbled as Hanji started to laugh maniacally. "And when our baby is born... all the cute milestones we'll experience! Our baby's first word! The first time using omni-gear! Or the first time experimenting on a Titan!" It looked as if a lightbulb went off in her head. "Yes! I can pass down the knowledge of Titans!"

At this point, Levi sat up quickly. "Oi, we're not turning him or her into a Titan freak." He immediately protested. One Hanji was enough for him.

"Oh? Then what will we turn them into?" She questioned, curious at his response.

"The best of course." Levi responded smugly, crossing his arms.

"But of course. However, I have a question."

Levi raised an eyebrow at her.

"Can I put them in a Titan onesie?" She pleaded, clasping her hands together.

Levi did a double take at her as an aura of doom started to spread around him. He sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"Yay!" She cheered, throwing her hands into the air victoriously.

"It's not like I could stop you anyway." He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Hanji asked, obviously in her own world.

He gently laid his forehead against hers. "Nothing. I just said how it's unfortunate that I'm in love with you."

Hanji laughed with joy. "And you're stuck with me forever!"

Levi's pleasant expression turned into a scowl. "Don't remind me."

* * *

Heeey everyone! Here's another little one shot because I'm having writers block with the main one shot I'm working on...


	5. You're Mine Part 1

"You're my prisoner now." Levi declared with a tone of finality, resting his head on his fist as he casually sat in his chair, staring down at the woman in front of him.

Hanji returned his stare, not saying a word. She had found herself in quite the predicament.

"Take her to her cell." He commanded, waving his hand to give the okay.

Two men came and grabbed her by either arm, pulling her away from Levi.

"Hold on a minute!" Hanji yelled out, halting the men.

Levi raised an eyebrow at her.

"What are you going to do with me? How long are you going to keep me?" She at least wanted to know that.

"Depends on your behavior." He responded curtly, his stoic expression never wavering.

Hanji gave a small smile, she was facing a formidable opponent. "I see."

Without another word, she was lead to her cell.

As she glanced around her tiny prison, she couldn't help but feel slightly relieved. They were being generous considering there was a bed, and a decent one at that.

The cell door clanked shut and one of the soldiers stayed back, most likely on guard duty for the night.

Hanji slid down the wall and plopped on the ground with a thud. She sighed as she reminisced on the recent events.

 _Earlier that day..._

Hanji urged her horse to run faster towards the forest near her base. She had gotten too close to the Scouts Regime while trying to study a Titan.

"Shit." She muttered as she carefully stood up on her horse, readying to hoist herself up into the trees to escape them.

She waited for the perfect timing, and when it came, her hooks dug deep into the bark of the trees, securing her as she flung into the trees. She glanced over her shoulder to see if anyone was coming and sighed in relief when she saw no one.

Just as she was about to swing onto the next tree, something dashed towards her from the corner of her eye. It slammed into her. _Hard._ As she was hurled off the tree, she landed with a loud thud on the forest floor as she barrelrolled across the ground.

Grunting in pain, she pushed herself onto her back to find out what the hell had just happened. Her mouth formed a grim line when she came face to face with a blade pointed at her throat.

"Who are you?" The man at the end of the blade demanded.

"Hanji." She answered quickly.

She saw him glance at her clothing. "You're not wearing a uniform." He noted outloud, expecting an explanation.

Hanji dug through the depths of her mind to fish out a believable response. She must have taken too long for his liking for he pushed the blade closer to her throat.

"I research Titans." She blurted out, trying to change the subject.

"Then why don't you have a Scouts uniform?" He questioned again.

"I... I never joined any of the military branches." She finally admitted, honesty was her best bet at this point. The man's demeanour screamed business. He was ready to kill her if he deemed it fit.

His eyes widened in surprise as her words sunk in. "You're living outside the wall on your own?"

Hanji nodded her head.

At this point, his face became neutral and she couldn't tell what he was thinking. Seconds passed but it seemed like minutes as he analyzed her, from the top of her head to the bottom of her boots.

"You're filty." He spat out in disgust, withdrawing his sword.

She propped herself up on her elbows to get a better look at him. He was rather short, with dark hair that was long in the front and shaven short towards the bottom back of his head, perfectly framing his heart-shaped face and deep, secretive eyes; She could even let herself admit he was kind of handsome.

"Get up."

She swiftly got to her feet and stuck out her hand. "And you are..?" She left the sentence open so he could respond.

He glanced at her hand and his face scrunched up in disgust. Ignoring it, he responded, "Levi."

She let her hand drop to her side as she realized he had no intention of getting anywhere near her, let alone shake her hand.

"Call your horse." He commanded, whistling to call his. Hanji followed suit and both their horses came trotting through the trees.

Levi hoisted himself onto his horse, grabbing the reins tightly with one hand to steady the horse while reaching for the reins on Hanji's horse.

He waited for her expectantly, staring down at her with cold eyes.

She sighed in frustration before clambering up her horse. With his hand tightly wound around her reins, he headed towards what she assumed was the Scout's base.

The first form of torture she received when she got there was the worst yet: a scalding bath.

 _Present..._

Hanji sat there for a few minutes, listening to the fire crackling which was the only sound in that forsaken room. Eventually she couldn't stand it anymore.

"What's your name?" She directed her question towards her guard which proudly sported the Scouts uniform.

He opened his mouth to answer her but quickly clamped it shut.

"I'm Hanji Zoe." She was going to make him talk no matter what.

"I'm in the Scout's base, aren't I?" She asked, not exactly expecting an answer, but still hoping.

"I found myself in quite the predicament..." She chattered on, resting her head on her knees. "I found an abnormal Titan wandering around and I followed it. Without realizing, I had gotten in the way of one of the Scout's excursions."

Hanji gasped and she flung herself up, placing a hand on either side of her head. "My notebook!" She yelled in anguish.

"I dropped my notebook when that idiotic Rivaille or Ravioli or whatever the hell his name is, slammed into me!" She started pacing around the cell before throwing herself at the cell door, clenching her hands around the bars until her knuckles turned white.

"You have to let me out so I can get my notebook! It has all my research!" She rattled the bars desperately. "I know you can hear me!" She yelled in frustration as the guard continued to ignore her.

"That half-sized half-wit!" She yelled again, beyond livid at this point.

"Oi, who are you calling a half-wit?" Levi stood before her with annoyance written all over his face, his eyes on the other hand, were filled with intents of murder.

She threw herself at the bars again, rattling them as she shouted, "Because of you, I lost months worth of research! Because of you I-"

Levi clenched his jaw and leaned against one of the support beams as he tuned her out, waiting for her to stop venting. Moments passed before he had had enough, "Shut up!"

She stopped for a second before continuing her barrage of accusations. He sighed in frustration and threw something at her in between the bars. It hit her leg before falling onto the ground with a plop.

"My notebook!" Hanji exclaimed happily, eagerly picking it up and clutching it tightly to her chest.

Moments passed before she remembered where she was and her head snapped up to look at Levi who was glancing at her curiously.

"I picked it up while you were playing in the dirt."

"Playing in the dirt?!" She exclaimed in disbelief. "You were the one that slammed into me, you soulless midget!" The guard lost it and started to snicker, eventually failing to keep the bouts of laughter silent.

"Moblit. Leave us." Levi pulled out the key and hurled open the cell, the bang echoing off the walls.

He took threatening steps towards her, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt. "Do you realize the situation you're in?!" He shouted in her face, tightening his grip on her shirt.

"I'm very aware, Captain Levi." She shot back calmly. "However, I'm not going to cower in fear and beg for my life." She stated defiantly, staring him straight in the eyes.

Levi gave a small smile before he tossed her aside onto the bed. He pulled out a small stool from the corner of the room and propped himself on it, crossing his legs. "You're amusing." He couldn't help but feel slightly intrigued by Hanji, being as she was the only one besides Erwin to talk to him like that.

"What were you doing out there?" He asked, staring at her.

"I told you, I research Titans."

"Oh?" He raised a curious eyebrow at her as he waited for her to continue.

Hanji sighed, more than done at this point. "I was studying a Titan when I happened upon your group."

"Why did you run?"

"Because I didn't feel like dealing with you." She responded curtly.

The amusement clearly showed on his face. "To deal with us?" He repeated, slightly chuckling at her choice of words.

"Yes. Because I knew something like this would happen." She waved her hand, motioning to the room.

Levi glanced at the notebook in her hand. She immediately noticed and hid it behind her back, refusing to lose it again.

"I read it."

Hanji's eyes widened in excitement. "Did you really?!" She exclaimed happily.

Her reaction took Levi aback, considering he thought she'd be bothered by him snooping around her stuff. Like any normal person would.

She scooted to the edge of the bed and leaned forward, clasping her hands together. "Well, what did you think? Amazing, isn't it?" She pressed on.

"I believe your research could benefit humanity." He responded in a monotone voice, crossing his arms.

"I see." A wide grin spread across her face, things were taking an interesting turn. "Let me guess, you want me to join the Scouts Regime?"

Levi gave a small nod.

"And if I refuse?" She challenged.

"If you refuse?" Levi had a wicked grin on his face. "Then you'll be arrested for illegal possession of omni-directional gear."

Hanji laughed, clutching her stomach and then suddenly, she stopped, her face stone cold. "My my Captain. You don't play around, do you?" She teased, trying to make light of the situation.

"I don't have time to waste. What will you decide?" He pressed.

"The obvious choice would be to join the Regime." Hanji began, dragging out her answer.

Levi didn't say anything. All he did was press his lips into a grim line as he awaited her response.

"Fine. I'll bite." She sighed in defeat, straightening herself and leaning against her arms as she stared up at the ceiling in wonder as to what the next couple of days would bring.

"You're not as dimwitted as you seem." Levi finally spoke, dusting himself off as he got up.

"You'll sleep here for tonight." Levi strolled out of the cell before locking it. With one final tug to make sure it was locked, he turned around and left Hanji who was accompanied seconds later by the same guard.

Hanji laid down on the bed and tried to fall asleep, but she couldn't.

"Moblit was it?" She asked, turning to face in the direction of the guard.

"Yes." He replied quietly.

"Ohhohoho! You talk!" She yelled happily.

Moblit quickly hushed her, glancing nervously at the door leading outside of the cellar.

"Sorry." Hanji apologized.

"Moblit..." She began and then paused.

"What is it?" He asked, turning to face her.

"What's it like being in the Scout's Regime?" She muttered, nervous and embarrassed to ask this. "Why did you join?"

Moblit sat on the ground, leaning against the bars to face her. "Why did I join?" He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I wish I could say it was for noble reasons. To benefit mankind, as a lot of people would say instinctively. But I did it for more selfish reasons." He paused to let out a bitter laugh. "I was tired of being weak. I wanted to become stronger for myself. I wanted to go out past the walls, where freedom was just at my fingertips, even if it was only for a couple of days at a time."

Hanji listened intently to him, getting up and sitting in front of him.

Moblit looked her in the eyes intently. "Being in the Survey Corps helped me realize my selfish desires. And being in the Corps is at times frightening, always walking down an uncertain path. You'll never know if you'll come back alive, or if the person you sat next to while eating dinner will come home with you." He broke their gaze and chose to look at the floor instead.

"I'm talking so darkly..." Again, that sad, bitter laugh appeared. "If you want to look on the bright side I suppose you could say that now you'll have optimal resources to properly study Titans?" He feigned a happy smile.

Hanji reached out and patted his arm. "Get some rest. I'm not going to try and escape tonight." She reassured him, giving him one last pat before calling it a night.

* * *

A loud bang startled Hanji awake, making her gasp as she looked around to take in her surroundings.

"Look alive, we have things to do." Levi said, throwing a uniform at her.

Hanji grumbled as she swung her feet over the edge of the bed. "What time is it?" She mumbled, her eyes still closed as she just sat there.

"Five o'clock."

"Five?!" Hanji yelled, her eyes bulging open. "What kind of creature are you?!"

Levi scoffed and turned around. "Just hurry up and change."

"No peeking, Captain." She teased seductively.

She saw him stiffen and then he crossed his arms, the tips of his ears turning a bright shade of red.

"Like anyone would want to look at you!" He shot back angrily.

"Ouch." She feigned being hurt. In all honesty, she could care less about what other people thought of her.

"Alright. I'm ready."

He turned around and headed towards the door. "Follow me." He commanded.

Hanji followed suit and soon enough she got to finally breath fresh air again. "Aaahhh, it feels so good to be out and about." She cheered, stretching her arms. "It sure _feels nice_ to feel the sun on your face, right, Levi?"

Levi scoffed, her sarcasm starting to annoy him. It was too early in the morning for her attitude.

"It's okay, I don't need the sun when you're my ball of sunshine, Captain Levi!" She irked him on with a devious smirk on her face.

He whirled around, his face the farthest thing from a ball of sunshine. He grabbed her firmly by the chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. "Oh, I'll be your _something_." He threatened, the underlying message implying that he would be her maker more than anything else.

Hanji smiled pleasantly. "Looking forward to it."

A few seconds passed before the confrontation ended and they continued on their way to wherever Levi was leading her.

He stopped abruptly, almost making her run into his back. "We're going to test your skill first."

"Oh?" Hanji was intrigued at this point.

He walked over a bit ways off and brought something back. "Here's your omni-gear. We had it checked."

Hanji quickly grabbed it and put it on with ease. "Let's do this!" She started to stretch, oddly pumped up.

"First task. Kill the Titan." He stepped aside to show her the training ground. "Go in." He simply stated.

Hanji got into place and flew off. This was her time to shine. She maneuvered around the forest effortlessly; this was her terrain. She saw a movement ahead of her and she readied herself to attack, giving one last good push before the "Titan" was released. Dodging it without breaking a sweat, she got behind it and slashed away at the nape of it's neck, completing her mission. Or so she thought. Another one was released behind her, and she spun around quickly to avoid getting hit by it as she pushed off a tree and killed that one as well. Landing on another tree nearby, she didn't have a chance to catch her breath before she was faced with another Titan which she narrowly avoided. It crashed into the branch she was just standing on a moment ago, completely breaking it off the tree. She drew her blades again and went to work, skillfully getting behind the Titan and cleanly slicing off a chunk of the nape. As she finished it off, Levi appeared out of nowhere, scaring her more than the Titans.

Yet again, he stared at her with that cold expression. "You have some interesting moves."

Hanji raised her eyebrows in surprise. He just gave her a compliment.

"Follow me." He commanded again, heading off to who knows where. Hanji followed suit and she found herself in a clearing.

"Fight me." He stood in front of her, on guard as he waited for her to make the first move.

Hanji got into her fighting stance, relishing this opportunity. She didn't do much hand to hand combat since she was more concerned with protecting herself from Titans rather than people. She knew she was at a disadvantage, but she was sure going to have fun with this.

She took a few steps forward, analyzing Levi to figure out his weak points. She quickly pinpointed a wound on his left arm that hadn't completely healed from what she could tell. She focused her attack on that as she ran up to him, attempting to place her foot behind his leg and grabbing onto his wounded arm in hopes of throwing him off balance. What a grave mistake that was. Levi counter-attacked by twisting his arm to painfully press against her arm until she released his. When she did, he smoothly slid his foot behind hers and flipped her like a pancake. She landed with a thud on the ground, her vision blurring for a second.

When she could finally sit up, a big grin spread across her face. "Didn't expect anything less from you, Captain."

He plopped down next to her. "You have a lot of work to do when it comes to hand-to-hand combat but your Titan fighting skills are impressive. Your speed, thought process, and execution are fit for a soldier. Seems living out on your own came in handy."

Hanji was happy that he was actually attempting to be sociable. "Yeah... It's hard but you have to do what you have to do." Dark memories flashed in her mind; she didn't always live alone.

Levi nodded and then got up, extending his hand out to her. She clasped onto it as he effortlessly pulled her up. When he did, something glistened in the sun which was finally rising.

Without thinking, she grabbed his arm and brought it up to her face so she could analyze it. The wound she had noticed earlier was now open and gushing quite a bit of blood.

"Your wound!" She exclaimed, feeling a little bit guilty.

"What are you so shocked about? You caused it when you went for it because you thought it'd advantage you when fighting me." He shot back, more than irritated. If she was going to do something like that, she should at least own up to it.

Levi yanked his hand away from her and ripped off a strip of his clothing. He wrapped it snuggly around his arm to hold back the bleeding. "Let's go."

Hanji didn't say a word the whole walk back to the Quarters and her temporary cell. She got in obediently and he locked the door. "I'll be back." He said with a tone of finality.

Only ten minutes passed before she heard footsteps echoing down the stairs and into her cell. "Levi?" She called out, grabbing onto the bars as she tried to push her head as far in between the bars as she could to get a better view.

"Sorry to disappoint." A softer, yet still masculine voice responded. A man came into view seconds after.

"Moblit!" Hanji cried out happily. "Long time no see!"

"You saw me last night though."

"So?" She had a happy grin that spread from ear to ear.

Moblit shook his head as he grabbed keys from his pocket. They jangled as Moblit looked for the one to her cell. "Captain Levi asked me to get you and bring you to one of the rooms on the main hall. Your room to be more precise."

"Oh?" She asked curiously. "Is it next to the Captain's?" She asked suggestively.

Moblit's face immediately turned red as he stuttered, "C-c-come o-on, follow me please."

Hanji slapped him on the back as she laughed, wiping away tears. It was a short walk to her room. He pushed open the door and stepped aside to scope out her new surroundings.

"My my. Not so shabby." She complimented, running the tips of her fingers along the furniture. "Everything is so clean too!"

"You call this clean?" A different voice called out in disgust. She turned around to find Levi running a finger along the top of her desk. He brought it up to his face and his features immediately scrunched up, repulsed by the amount of dust he picked up in one swipe.

"Do you call this clean?" He repeated, sticking out his finger towards her to showcase the black mark caused by the dust.

Hanji shrugged her shoulders. "It's clean by my standards." She casually stated, not bothered in the least about a little dust.

"By the way, Levi." She began. "What's with the white headdress? You look like a beautiful mistress." She teased, the negative aura radiating off of him and the pure look of annoyance was all worth what would happen in the next few minutes.

Levi threw a broom at her. "Hurry up, and let's get this room clean." He started to dust and wipe down everything in his sight; windowsills, bed frames, pictures. Hanji on the other hand, grumbled as she slowly started to sweep the floor.

"Pick up the pace!" Levi yelled at her. "And is that how you sweep? You left a trail of dirt behind you!"

"I haven't gotten there yet!" She yelled back, beyond frustrated with him. "Plus, what does it matter anyway." She mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" He cupped a hand around his ear, daring her to repeat herself.

She didn't say anything and continued to sweep. Five minutes passed before she heard a deep sigh. "Get out." He commanded as he grabbed the broom from her.

She happily obliged and he slammed the door behind her. The next thirty minutes was followed by strange noises, causing Hanji to be concerned.

Finally, the door creaked open and she spotted Levi wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Done." He happily stated, removing his "beautiful mistress" outfit.

Hanji looked around in awe at the room. "Amazing." She breathed, taking in her now spotless room. "You truly are amazing." She turned to Levi, giving him a wide smile.

Levi avoided her gaze, embarrassed at her compliment. "Just keep it that way." He mumbled, gone within a flash.

Hanji laughed. "Even Humanity's Strongest gets flustered." She said to herself, chuckling.


	6. Merry Hanjimas

"Yipeeee!" Hanji yelled out happily, bringing down the box of Christmas ornaments. Hundreds of specs of dust floated down like snow, covering the wooden floor.

Hanji turned to carry the box into the next room but jumped when a broom nearly hit her head as it was brought down swiftly like a barrier.

"Stop right there!" A voice commanded. Levi slowly came into her line of view.

"What's wrong??" She asked as her brows furrowed in both confusion and concern.

"Are your glasses just for show?" Levi grumbled, his face in a deep frown. "Do you not see the dust clinging to you and the box???" He exclaimed in disbelief.

Hanji hung her head and sighed in defeat. She gently laid down the box before standing straight, spreading her legs and raising her arms.

Levi brought out the duster and started to remove the dust off of her, rather roughly. When he got to her face, he made it a point to ruffle the duster in her face. Hanji sniffled, trying her best to hold back the sneeze, but in the end, she couldn't hold it in and let out a forceful, "Achoooo!"

Levi immediately jumped back. "At least cover your mouth!" He chastised.

Hanji burst out laughing, rubbing her nose with the sleeve of her ugly Christmas sweater.

Levi scowled as he dusted off the box and started to carry it into the next room towards the tree that took them an hour to decide on.

*earlier that day*

"I want that one!" Hanji exclaimed excitedly, running up to a tree and walking around it, admiring the magnificence of it. She peeked out behind the branches to observe Levi as he eyed the tree.

"Too big." He declared, turning around to look for another one.

"What do you meeeaaan?" Hanji asked, disappointment written all over her face.

"We won't be able to put an angel on top of it." He tried reasoning with her.

Hanji pouted and mumbled under her breath, "More like you can'treachit."

Levi smacked her with the end of the scarf that wrapped snuggly around his neck.

"Pick another one." He stated firmly, leaving no room for discussion.

A few minutes passed again before Hanji's face lit up with excitement. "What about this one!?" She showcased the tree; it was shorter than the last one but it was larger, with branches dense with the prickly needles of a healthy Christmas tree.

Levi didn't say no immediately which raised Hanji''s hopes up. He looked to be in deep thought and Hanji was on edge, but still smiled as she imagined the way it would look with their decorations.

"No." His voice interrupted her fantasies.

"No?? What's wrong with this one?" She flung her hands in the air in frustration.

"Too messy. The needles will fall continuously and it'll be a pain to clean up."

"Is that the only complaint? Then I'll clean up after the tree!" She begged, really wanting to get this tree.

Levi started to laugh. "You? Clean? Ha!"

Hanji puckered her lips in annoyance. "Fine then." She mumbled, crossing her arms as she continued down the path. She bunched up her sleeves around her hands as it was starting to get cold.

More minutes passed with the only noise being the sound of their boots treading on the snow.

A tree caught her eye and she walked up to it. It was slightly taller than the last one, but the branches were far less dense.

She looked at him and then at the tree she chose. He shook his head no again.

"Why?!" She bellowed.

"The branches don't look strong enough to hold the ornaments." He pushed on one of the branches and it snapped.

Hanji grumbled and continued to scout for another tree. "Since the trees I pick aren't any good, why don't you pick?" She asked bitterly, refusing to look at him.

"Because you'd get upset like last year if you weren't the one to pick the tree." Though there was more than that reason; like the way her face glowed with happiness when they finally agreed on a tree. Of course Levi would never admit that to her.

Hanji didn't say anything because he was right. She wanted to pick the tree.

A plop to her right made her jump and whirl around towards the noise. She sighed in relief when she realised it was just a pile of snow that slid off a tree. "The... The perfect tree!" She yelled, walking around the tree, looking in between branches, testing out the strength, everything that Levi mignt complain about.

Levi walked around it, analyzing it with a poker face. "Mmm... Maybe."

Hanji''s mouth dropped open. "What's wrong with this one??" She was disheartened by his choice.

"I just have a bad feeling about it."

Hanji felt the tip of her ears heat up. Finally losing it she ran around the tiny forest of trees, pointing at random ones yelling 'how about this one's or 'is this good enough for you'. Eyes started to turn towards them as Hanji continued her rampage, Levi denying tree after tree.

In the end, Hanji ran up to the man at the counter and pointed to the fourth tree she chose, bellowing, "We'll take that one!" The man was taken aback by her... Eagerness as he took it.

Levi started to protest but in order to make him stop, she picked him up effortlessly and tossed him over her shoulder. He wiggled around, demanding her to put him down. She tightened her grip around him and by the time he realised what she was doing, the tree was already packaged and ready to go.

*present*

Levi stood on top of the stool, placing the ornaments from top to bottom. He placed them carefully on the branches, paying attention to detail.

Hanji on the other hand was rustling through the box, picking out the ornaments that had meaning behind them.

"Love," She called out to him and he almost dropped the ornament in surprise. She rarely called him that.

"What is it?" He cleared his throat, a little embarrassed but he secretly loved being called that.

"Do you remember this ornament?" She asked, looking at the little bell with fondness.

He got off his stool to take a look at it. He stopped short when he realized which ornament it was.

"Yeah..." He gently took that bell from her and gazed at it with the same fond expression. "It was around this time of year too when we went on that mission to that village that was being attacked by... What were they? Seven meter Titans?"

"Yup. It was snowing heavily when we got there. Do you remember the name of the village by any chance?"

"No. But I'll always remember the little girl's face when she gave it to us." He reminisced at the memories.

"Not going to lie, but on that day, you proved why you were given the title of Humanity's Strongest. I really started to fall in love with you then."

Levi's cheeks started to redden and he immediately swirled around to hide it. "O- of course I do my best to help." He stammered, not touching up on Hanji loving him.

He felt her arms wrap around him tightly and she placed her head on his shoulder, their cheeks touching. "And you love me, riiiight?" He could feel that goofy grin start to spread from ear to ear.

He quickly turned around and placed a quick kiss on her lips before whispering in her ear, "More than you'll ever know." He teased.

Then he hopped back on the chair as if nothing happened. He still couldn't shake off the bad feeling he got.

"Levi! Levi! Look!" Hanji exclaimed happily. He heard a little jingle and reluctantly turned around. Hanji had a hyper realistic titan Chritmas hat. He groaned as she brought out a second, matching one. He could have sworn he burned them last year.

"You look so handsome in your hat!"

Levi forced a smile, giving an awkward thumbs up. "The things I do for you." He mumbled, internally raging. He was humantities best and he was wearing a stupid titan hat.

"If anyone sees me like this. You won't get your present." He threatened, now setting the red and yellow garland around the tree. He was on the edge of the stepstool, trying to place it as high as he could.

"LEVI!" Hanji suddenly yelled, jumping up in enthusiasm. "Look!"

Her outburst made him jump and slip off the stepstool, crashing headfirst into her. However, in her attempt to stabilize both of them, she reflexively reached out to grab onto the tree.

"Hanji, no!" Levi attempted to knock her hand away, but it was too late. She took a strong hold on the tree, pulling it along with them. Ornaments went flying to all corners of the room, some even shattering. The tree's needles fell all over the place like a shedding dog's fur.

The result was a beautiful Heichou sandwhich.

"Hanji, yes..." Hanji whispered jokingly, trying to make light of the situation. Though she wasn't sure how light she could make ruining the tree Levi meticulously decorated for at least an hour.

The Levi that hadn't moved, hadn't even said a word, suddenly threw the tree off of him with one single swoop. He slowly rose to his feet, dusting the needles off of him. The whole process took about two minutes as they were lodged in every nook and cranny. All this took place in complete silence. His calmness made her anxious and she started to fidget.

He grabbed something off the floor and with a long stare that she felt could burn holes in her very being, turned and walked towards the door.

Someone banged on the door just before he twisted the knob.

Behind the door was a very worried Moblit. "Hey, are you oka- ooof."

Levi had shoved the now crushed box into Moblit's stomach more forcefully than he intended.

"Merry early Christmas." He angrily muttered between gritted teeth. Upon further inspection, Moblit noticed Levi's face was flushed red and his eyes were cold and ruthless. Chills ran up his spine and his hair stood on end.

He looked down at what Levi gave him and became confused as it clearly had Hanji's name on it.

"Hey Hanji, do you know why Levi gave me this?" He looked up in her direction and his jaw dropped.

"I understand." He immediately said, the realization as to what just happened hitting him. "I'll take this." He stated, clutching onto the present as he left the room.

He heard a faint, sad voice call out, 'my present...' before he turned the corner.


	7. The Scorn Part 1

Levi walked down the line of cadets freshly out of training. They stood rigid with their chests puffed out, saluting him.

He stopped in front of a cadet, staring up at him with souless eyes. "You. What's your name?"

"Moblit Berner, sir." He responded without missing a heartbeat, staring straight forward.

"Why are you here?"

"To fight for humanity, sir." He yelled out.

"Tsk." Was all Levi said before moving on. He scanned the cadets slowly, analyzing each one.

The only sound that was heard was Levi's boots clicking on the wooden floor. It was as if everyone held their breaths.

Suddenly, a loud "ACHOOO" echoed throughout the room.

The loud sneeze broke the silence and it took Levi only seconds to pinpoint the cadet.

"Oi, oi. Why didn't you cover your mouth?" Levi demanded, keeping his distance. He did a once over of her and his face scrunched up in disgust.

"Your hair is greasy." He stated in a monotone voice.

Hanji faltered for a moment on what to say but just settled with an apology.

Levi stared at her for a few more seconds with his piercing eyes before moving on.

"Listen here," Levi began, his voice echoing. "You have all chosen the Survey Corps, hopefully with the realization that you may die." He paused for a moment to analyze the cadet's faces. Now was the optimal time to pick out the weak.

"But regardless of that, you have chosen to fight back against the Titans and reclaim the land we lost. You have chosen to fight for the civilians inside those walls. To save humanity." He stopped his pacing and fully faced the cadets. "Welcome to the Survey Corps." It was a bittersweet welcome; he knew half of the faces he saw today would be gone within four years.

"Dismissed."

The cadets eased from their salut and left the room in a single file line.

"Oi. Girl with the glasses, come here." He called out before Hanji could leave the room.

She stepped aside and reported to Levi. "Yes, sir?" She asked, wondering if she was in trouble for sneezing earlier.

"You're filthy. Go take a bath." He stated simply. His skin crawled just being around her.

"Heh?" Hanji reflexively responded, her mouth slightly agape.

"Don't you "heh" me. Turn around and walk yourself to the washroom." His patience was running thin with her.

"Y-yes sir?" She stuttered, confused by the request.

She swiftly turned around and headed toward the washroom.

"What's with him?" She grumbled bitterly, feeling her hair to see if it was that greasy. She was always so busy that she never had time to take a bath or she forgot.

Hanji opened the door and everything was sparkling clean. Her eyes widened in awe as she looked around and didn't even see a spec of dust.

"Clean, isn't it?" A female voice called from behind.

Hanji turned around to see who it was.

"I'm Eva." She introduced herself, holding out her hand.

"Hanji."

"The word around here is that Captain Levi is a clean freak and has deep cleaning sessions twice a week."

"Is that so?" Hanji grimaced. She didn't mind doing the work, but she wasn't the most organized person to begin with.

Eva laughed at her expression. "Don't worry. If anything, we can help each other out." She said cheerfully. "Welp, I'll be seeing you!" She excused herself, flashing Hanji a cute smile before leaving.

Hanji finally understood why Levi sent her to bathe. She closed the door and ended up giving herself a good scrub down since it had been a couple of days since she bathed.

o*o*o*o*o

Plates could be heard clanging against the tables from the outside. Hanji swung open the large double doors and went to grab her rations before sitting down. She looked around for a familiar face but didn't spot one. Most of her friends joined the Garrison and the ones in the top ten opted for the Military Police.

Hanji scarfed down her food, used to eating fast so she could go back to either training or reading up on Titans. Titans intrigured her the most and she wanted to know everything about them. What makes them tick, why they eat humans, and their anatomy and physiology. She could feel herself drool as she thought about them.

"That's an interesting face you have there." She heard someone say, laughing as they placed their food in front of her, taking a seat.

She quickly snapped out of her daydream and wiped her drool away, laughing nervously.

"What were you thinking about?"

Hanji tried to come up with a normal response but she couldn't hold it in. "Titans!" She yelled excitedly, getting up and slamming her hands on the table.

Her eyes sparkled with pure happiness as she talked about them. "I want to experiment on Titans. I want to know what makes them tick, how their anatomy works, why they eat humans but ignore animals, and all of the behaviors of the different types of titans. Just imagine if I discover a new type of Titan!" She squealed in delight at the idea of finding something other than a normal or abnormal.

She sat back down and rested her head against her hand. "The normal stuff." She jokingly said, knowing full well that she had an obsession with Titans.

The guy tried to hold back his laughter, covering his mouth with his fist. "You're a trip." He said between chuckles.

"I'm Moblit by the way."

"I'm Ha-Ha-" Hanji barely held back her sneeze. "Hanji." She wiggled her nose as she sniffled.

Moblit became a little concerned as it was starting to reach freezing temperatures. "Your hair is still wet. You'll catch a cold."

Hanji smiled widely and brushed it off. "I'll be fine! I'm healthy as a horse!" She gave a thumbs up reassuringly.

She was about to say something but stopped mid sentence because of a violent shiver; not from the cold, but from the feeling that someone was watching her.

She turned around and saw Levi staring at her with that same emotionless expression from earlier.

He got up and left the room, which both confused and relieved Hanji. She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"He's intimidating and emotionless. You can never tell what he's thinking." Moblit confided in her.

"I don't think he's totally emotionless... He's just someone that's been through a lot..." She said, trailing off, lost in her thoughts.

Hanji jumped as something warm covered her head. She pulled the object off to see what it was and realized that it was a warm towel. She looked up toward the direction that it was thrown in and she made eye contact with Captain Levi.

"Dry yourself off properly." He ordered, placing a cup of hot tea in front of her before walking back to where he was sitting. She could see his comrades giving her odd glances.

"What was that all about?" Moblit asked, confused by the situation.

Hanji smirked. "Like I said, he's someone that's been through a lot." She placed the towel back on her head and started to dry her hair.

A loud banging on her door jerked her awake. She struggled to keep her balance as she almost rolled off the bed.

"Wake up, Titan fodder!" A familiar voice yelled.

She grumbled as she begrudgingly swung her legs over the side of her bed, shivering as her feet touched the cold floor.

"I'm awake," she responded meakley, her voice coming out hoarse.

"Ah shit." She muttered to herself as she realized she had a sore throat.

"Hurry up! You'll be late for training!" Keith yelled again, giving one good last bang before leaving.

She cleaned herself up and walked out to the meeting spot for early morning training. She brought her small book of notes on Titans, and read through them again while she waited for the training to start.

"Get in formation!" A man yelled.

Everyone obediently got up in a line and saluted the man that stood in front of them.

"I'm Oluo from the Special Operations Squad." He introduced himself, giving off a stuck up aura.

"You'll be training with me and Captain Levi. We will analyze your skills as a soldier today through simple missions."

Hanji became excited as she could finally show what she was made of. The better she presented herself, the better the chance that she'd go on an expedition and finally begin her goal to research Titans.

"The first mission will be done solo. The second, you will be put into a team." He explained. "Who wants to go first?"

Hanji sprung up and waved her hand in the air. "I do! I do!" She called out excitedly.

"Okay, first things first. I'll test your ODM skills. Reach each checkpoint as fast as you can."

Hanji stood in front of the large forest where her starting point was. She took in a deep breath while stretching her muscles and waited for the go.

As soon as she heard it, she dug her anchors into the trees and flung herself in the air, using the gas pressure to propel herself as far as she could. She looked around for the arrows. When she spotted one she quickly changed her anchors to swing in the direction of the arrow. She spotted the green O and practically flew to it, where a Scout marked her time. That was easy, but she knew that it was about to get harder from then on.

It was a minute of straight propelling through the trees and she was starting to get worried that she missed an arrow.

She could feel them analyzing her which didn't make her nervous at all, just more eager to show off her skills. After all, she worked hard to get to where she was.

Her ear twitched as she heard something rustle in the brush to her right and then to her left. They alternated the rustling from all directions. She smirked as she figured out what they were trying to do.

There was a small creak before the mock Titan was let loose in front of her. She released her anchors to fall below the Titan's head and continue on her way.

"Yippy!" She happily yelled as she fell and then caught herself. This was exilerating.

"Omo?" She saw a movement in the corner of her eye and she switched trees, avoiding yet another Titan.

She laughed like a madman as she spinned through the air.

She finally saw an arrow. It was a tight turn but she could manage to just squeeze in. She braced herself for the worst because she knew this would be an optimal time to do an ambush.

She was on guard as she meticulously scanned the area around her repeatedly. She saw the rustling and knew what was coming, but the way the obstacle was going to be angled would make it almost impossible to dodge. She braced herself as the mock Titan was released and knocked one of her anchors off of the tree, making it difficult to control her direction. She ended up finding herself scraping along the sides of very rough trees. She could feel the bits of bark digging into her face and hands, as well as ripping her uniform.

"Dammit!" She blurted out as she tried to regain control. She blindly shot her anchor out in hopes of snagging a decent tree that could pull her away from the trunk.

Her hopes shot up as she felt the line go taught and she placed her weight on the other line. After what seemed like forever, she managed to straighten herself up just in time to pass the next green circle.

The last Titan was a huge one, over 10 meters and right in front of her. She had no choice but to draw her blades and attack. She propelled herself as hard as she could and started spiraling, setting up the swords so that it was a continuous circle of blades. She spiraled over the nape of its neck, "killing" it. She saw the final mark and used up a lot of her gas trying to get there.

As soon as she passed the final mark, she let loose her anchors and walked towards Oluo for her evaluation.

She stood in front of him with her arms behind her back.

Oluo grumbled. "Not bad. Of course not as good as me, but not bad." He nodded his head approvingly. "Did you rank in the top 10?"

"No, sir." She had some formidable comrades.

"Hm. Go back and inform the next person to get ready." She nodded, saluted him and went flying back through the trees.

Almost an hour passed as all of the cadets did their turn, some returning with smug faces while others were ashamed.

As the last cadet came back, a disgruntled Oluo followed suit. "You have a lot to learn before you can go beyond the wall." He started pacing. "Take it from a pro like me. It was hard. But with the right mentality and training, we can get you up to par. Of course not surpassing me, because getting to my level i- oooww" He cried out in pain as he bit his tongue.

Hanji laughed, both at his attempt to give a pep talk and the fact that he bit his tongue while trying to praise himself.

Oluo's face turned red as the other cadet's tried to hold back their laughter. "Enough." A monotone voice called out, stepping from the shadows. Everyone immediately straightened up, including Hanji.

"This is a team mission. If you want to survive outside of the walls, you will have to work together. Otherwise you'll become Titan shit." Levi said bluntly.

"Actually, Titans don't have digestive systems." Hanji blurted out. She immediately clamped her hands over her mouth; not meaning to interrupt him.

Levi slowly walked towards her, his aura getting darker with every step. Hanji began to sweat bullets. "I'm so-" She began but was soon cut off as Levi reached up and pushed her head down to his eye level.

He tilted his head to the side as he stared down Hanji. "You'll make fine Titan shit, shitty glasses."

Hanji's eyes widened at the insult and she cleared her throat, holding back the laughter that was desperately trying to get out. His insult was so lame it was funny.

He pushed her head back and spun around, yelling over his shoulder, "Get a partner." Normally, he wouldn't give them the choice, but Erwin insisted on letting them pick their partners for mission purposes outside the walls. Or something like that. He didn't care or necessarily agree, but he trusted Erwin.

"Moblit!" Hanji immediately waved at him, claiming him as her partner. Moblit shyly walked towards her.

"Are you ready?" She asked excitedly, barely containing herself.

Before Moblit could respond a monotone voice caught her attention. "This isn't some fun game. Treat it seriously." Levi chastised. This was a serious evaluation of skills to know everyone's strong and weak points. It was the start of making them the best soldier they could be for this branch. They teach you just the basics in training, but each branch has their own form of training to reflect their duties.

"Next mission." Oluo began. "There will be a limited amount of Titans in that forest. You and your partner will try to eliminate as many as possible before they're all gone. Simple. Get in formation." He commanded, stepping aside as the cadets lined up outside of the forest.

"We got this Moblit." Hanji gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before setting off.

"To your right!" Hanji directed, spotting the 5 meter Titan. Moblit immediately turned and sliced the Titans' nape.

"Look over there, Hanji!" He pointed to the Titan that was hidden behind the tree. Hanji used her gas pressure to get there within seconds, propelling herself up above the Titan's head and digging her blades into its neck.

"Woohooo." Hanji had the biggest grin on her face. "Let's go!"

Moblit and Hanji continued their tirade of eliminations, getting a good amount of Titans.

A green signal flare indicated that the mission was clear and for the cadets to start returning to the base. But as Hanji flew by, she spotted a Titan that wasn't finished. Hanji started to turn around, thinking she could get an extra point.

Moblit saw Hanji falling back to finish off the Titan despite the fact that they were being called back and that they didn't know if there would be a surprise Titan along the way. "Hanji, no!" He yelled after her.

"Hanji, yes!" She yelled as she swung around a tree to finish off the Titan. Just as she was about to dig her blades into the back of its neck, another Titan was released and knocked one of her blades out of her hand. She tried to hit it with her remaining blade until another Titan was released and knocked her completely out of the air. She fell to the ground, rolling a good couple of feet before stopping.

Moblit immediately turned around, hurrying to see if Hanji was okay.

"Hanji!" He called out, kneeling next to her.

"Hanji?" He was hesitant on touching her because he didn't know where she got hurt.

Before he could do anything further, someone smashed into him. Hard.

He found himself with a blade at his throat. "You're dead." An angry Levi towered above him.

He brought his attention to Hanji and kicked her, rolling her over onto her back. "And you! You just killed your comrade for a stupid point. When you're out beyond the wall, you work as a team to stay alive." He was furious with her recklessness. "I hate meaningless deaths."

Hanji didn't say anything. He was right. She acted on her own, got herself in trouble, and her comrade tried to help her, but he left himself exposed to the Titans that just appeared. She knew better than that.

"Get your priorities straight," Levi yelled at her again before disappearing into the trees.

She got up and placed her head in her hands in frustration. "I'm sorry, Moblit. You warned me and I didn't listen."

Moblit placed a hand on her shoulder and patted it, not saying anything. "Let's go." He helped her up and they continued on their way back to the meeting spot.

When they got back, Levi was already announcing scores. At last, he got to Hanji and Moblit. He slowly turned around to face them straight on. "Zero."

Hanji felt her chest get heavy and she tried not to show her disappointment. The cadets furrowed their brows in confusion as they heard the verdict.

Levi gave a bitter smile. "Dead men don't have scores." His words filled with venom, he raised his voice so all of the cadets could hear his warning.

Hanji hung her head down, not feeling sorry for herself because she deserved it, but feeling sorry because she dragged Moblit into this.

The training was over for today and she headed back towards her room, just wanting to be in solitude with her books.

Hanji crashed onto her bed, face first into her pillow. "I ehm a widiot." She mumbled, her words muffled and distorted by the pillow.

o*o*o*o*o

Minutes passed before she moved, reaching over the side of her bed to grab a book. That should cheer her up a little.

Levi sat in his corner sipping his tea.

"I heard what happened today." Petra tried to start a conversation with Levi, cautious of his bad mood.

"Is that so?" Levi didn't move a muscle as he just sat there, seething.

Petra tried to think of something else to say, but Oluo beat her to it. "She's new. Don't you think you were being too harsh?"

"Too harsh?" Levi leaned forward, setting down his tea rather roughly. Oluo could feel Levi's menacing aura intensify. "She put her comrade in danger for a stupid point. She needed to learn."

"But she hasn't even come to get her food!" He motioned to the tables of cadets happily chattering away.

"So? Let her starve for all I care." He leaned back against the wall, picking up his tea again.

"Levi!" Petra chastized, disappointed with his attitude.

Levi raised an eyebrow at her.

She clenched her hands together and a deep frown was beginning to set on her face.

"Now. Now." Oluo tried to calm down the negative aura between them. "I'm sure she'll come eventually."

Both Petra and Levi didn't budge. Oluo sighed, ready to give up on them, when

he suddenly brightened up. "How about we get her friend to check on her?"

"Do what you want." Levi coldly responded, taking a sip of his tea.

Petra got up roughly, pushing her chair back a few feet from the force. Stomping away, she searched for the guy she sat with yesterday.

"Moblit!" She yelled, searching around the room. "Moblit!" She yelled again, pulling random guys by their collar to see their faces.

She eventually reached Moblit who was peacefully eating his food. She yanked him by the collar just as he was about to take a bite of bread. He dropped the bread on the floor, looking a good couple of seconds at it before turning his cold gaze to the perpetrator that made him drop his food.

"You're Moblit, right?!" She asked roughly.

Moblit nodded his head, still waiting for an apology.

"Go check on your friend!"

Moblit furrowed his brows in anger and confusion. He hated confrontation but she made him drop his food and was now demanding things.

"With all due respect, I don't know what you're talking about." He said, holding back because of her status.

"That girl Hanji you hang out with. I haven't seen her after what happened today." She clarified, just realizing how crazy she sounded.

"Hanji? Ahhh..." It clicked what she was referring to. "She was pretty upset..." He realized that, but it wasn't really his business. She could do what she wanted. Besides, it wasn't unusual for her to skip meals.

Petra looked at him intently as she waited for a proper response.

"Umm... okay?" He had nothing better to do since his food fell on the floor.

Petra smiled brightly at him and thanked him.

Moblit headed back to find Hanji.

As Petra returned, Oluo pulled her to the side. "Question. Why didn't you go and find out?"

Petra smiled slyly as she nodded towards Levi. "He needs someone like her in his life."

Oluo looked confused as her response didn't answer his question. "But why? What does sending her friend have to do with him having her in his life?"

Petra slapped her forhead. "Oluo... You're as dense as ever."

As they were bickering, they failed to notice Levi leave the room.

"Those idiots..." Levi grumbled, shaking his head as he took a walk to clear his mind.

He was just reaching the training grounds when he heard two voices whispering.

"I thought you would be here..." A male voice said.

"Moblit? What are you doing here?" A female voice that he assumed was Hanji's asked in confusion.

"I just wanted to know if you were okay since you didn't show up for dinner."

"Omo?? It's already dinner time?!" She looked around frantically as if she just realized it was dark.

Moblit chuckled. "It is. But are you okay? After today..." He trailed off, giving her the chance to say what was on her mind.

Hanji grimaced. " I can't say I'm not upset. Well... I'm more disappointed in myself than anything. I had higher expectations for myself, and wanted to give a good impression that I was a capable soldier. But my actions from earlier would have caused two unnecessary casualties in real battle. I haven't told anyone this but I'm hoping to one day capture and experiment on live Titans. But I can't be trusted if I pull stupid shit like that again."

Moblit listened intently to her as she continued speaking. Who knew she had such thoughts on her mind?

"Anyways!" Hanji's voice was steadily getting louder. "Thank you Moblit for listening to me! I feel so much better!" She grabbed him by his shoulders. "Let's go get food! Yippy!" She excitedly yelled as she made her way to the commons, dragging Moblit along.

Levi was still in the shadows as this happened and his relaxing walk was ruined. "Tsk." He mumbled, kicking a rock. At least she reflected on her actions. "Stupid shitty glasses." He grumbled, continuing his walk around the base, still not regretting his decision.


End file.
